The Mute Oni Assasain
by memecat559
Summary: "A dark alleyway. The sounds of metal clashing. The metallic scent of blood filled the My heartbeat slowed as I felt blood pour from my neck. My eyelids becoming heavier by the second until I could keep them open no more." What happens when a modern day Oni of England wakes up in a country across the world and in an entirely different time? What happens when hunters are hunted?’
1. chapter 1

A dark alleyway.

The sounds of metal clashing.

The metallic scent of blood filled the air.

'Stupid vampires! Murdering innocent humans! How stupid are they? If they continue humans will become suspicious and start snooping around.'

I slashed another's neck in two and another took it's place. 'Younglings are so cocky, that's what gets them killed; underestimating their opponent.'

The vampire before me blurred to my right, his claws aiming to strike my neck. I brought up my sword in time but the blow held more impact than I had anticipated, my stance weakened and I took a step back. Another came from behind, forcing me to the side. A third blurred towards me, her claws raised. I kicked the first's kneecap forcing him to his knees, pivoted around and cut through the second's neck cleanly but the third had disappeared.

I glanced around; she lunged at me from the shadows. I stepped to the side and retaliated with my sword a-raised, decapitating her. I felt the air move behind me. I span on my heel but was caught off guard by the first vampire, his claws were too close, my right hand unable to react in time to pare his attack.

The sound of flesh being sliced filled my ears, the blood rushes to my head as my heartbeat roared inside my head. Each beat vibrated through my body. I was faintly aware of my sword clanging against the pavement as I collapsed: soon following it.

My heartbeat slowed as I felt blood pour from my neck. My eyelids becoming heavier by the second until I could keep them open no more.


	2. Chapter One

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

My eyes snapped open as I listened to my heartbeat.

My heartbeat.

'Wait. Wouldn't the youngling have drained me?'

I snapped my eyes open, with a start I sprang up from the floor.

Floor, no.

Bed.

No.

What was it? A futon.

Yes, a futon.

I swivelled my body around to look at the futon. It certainly wasn't a modern one. Where am I?

I went to feel my neck but my hand didn't move. I glanced down to look at my hands but they weren't there, no they were behind my back. I twisted my hands, the motion brought a sharp burning sensation shooting up my arms and came to the conclusion that my hands were bound by rope.

I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. They thought they could contain a demoness with a mere piece of rope. I pulled my hands away from another and a loud 'snap' resonated throughout the room. I patted my hand around my neck for bites but my neck was smooth and the skin was untouched.

I checked myself and found my sword and bow and arrows missing but my clothes were intact and clean as though I had never been in the alleyway in the first place. The corset was free of scratches, my leather trousers free of blood and my belt had all of its components connected to it as it rested lowly on my hips.

'Where the hell am I? Nevertheless I need to find my weapons and get out of here.

'Just then the door opened. A red headed man stood in the doorway staring at me. He drew his sword and pointed it at me. Stupid human. He closed the door behind him as he crept closer to me.

"Up now. If you try anything I'll cut you down, understand?" I tilted my head slightly in acknowledgment to his words. He followed close behind me, his sword's blade chilled the back of my neck. He directed me to a paper looking door. He stepped to the side of me and gave the door a push sideways.

The door opened revealing several men sat in a circle, all armed with weapons. In the centre of them was my bag, containing medicines, poisons and antidotes, clothes food and other necessities. Really it was able to fit in pretty much anything and still look half empty. But then again that is the wonder of enchantments.

The red head nudged me forward and escorted me to the centre of the circle, he then tapped my shoulder with his blade, encouraging me to take a seat.

I complied and they started to complain to the red head. 'Huh, typical humans. They fight over such petty things.'

"Hey woman!" I snapped my attention towards the direction the voice had came from. Another red head, this one however had his hair tied up unlike the other human who was sporting a topknot. I glowered at him.

"What's your name?" I simply ignored him and slowly reached for my bag.

A sword cut me off from grasping it as the men became guarded. The owner of the sword was a man with side swept indigo hair, he had a blank expression but his eyes were calculating my next move. I gently pushed his sword, which I realised is called a katana in what I'm presuming is feudal Japan, to the side and I successfully grasped my bag. I unbuckled it and reached inside, the tension in the room riding the longer I rummaged around for whet I was looking for. I withdrew my hand from the bag and as soon as the men saw what I held they relaxed slightly.


End file.
